Where the Water Flows
by Blazing Blizzardstorm
Summary: Ivy That Grows on Bark is a young prey-hunter of the Tribe of Rushing Water who isn't very good at her job. After a tragic event, she decides that she must leave the Tribe forever. She has heard of the rumored Clans that live by a lake. Yet, she knows not where to go, but Ivy decides to follow where the water flows. Please read and review!


**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! This is my second fic! As you know, this takes place in the Tribe. The story takes place many years after the Clans have moved to the Lake and the Tribe has forgotten mostly forgotten about the Clans. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! **

_Where the Water Flows: Prologue_

A tall, lean, sleek brown and white tom sat in a small cavern with a hole in the ceiling. Moonlight shone through the small hole in the ceiling. A silver lighted pool lay still directly under the hole in the dark cave. Jagged stones on the floor and ceiling of the cave reflected the moon's silver light. The silver disk in the sky was at its highest point.

The tall tom watched his surroundings with such precision that it was like he was waiting for a predator to jump out and attack him. Yet, nothing interrupted the serene silence. The tom yawned; as tired as he was, he could not sleep at all. He was awaiting for news from his ancestors that brightened the sky of the dark night. _They haven't spoken to me in moons; probably not since I first became Stoneteller, _he thought.

His ancestors had remained eerily quiet for three seasons. The last time that they had told him a prophecy was a moon after he became the new Stoneteller, which was also three seasons ago. Did they not trust him? He knew something had to be coming. The rogues had not given them trouble for a season or so, but Stoneteller knew that they would be back for more soon enough. _Tribe of Endless Hunting, I know something's coming. Just tell me please! _He growled.

It was his duty to take care of the Tribe. He _needed _ to know what could possibly happen to his Tribe. The tom flicked his feathery, white tail up side to side. His long, tangled whiskers and dark gray-and-pink dappled nose twitched in frustration. A cool, gentle breeze flowed into the cave from the hole. Stoneteller shivered as the warmth in the cavern completely evaporated.

Some mighty power shook the earth beneath his paws. A huge pointed stone from the roof of the silver cave fell into the tiny pool. It broke into three fragments. Before he could think about the unusual event, an earsplitting yowl echoed into the cave, "Stoneteller! Dark is kitting!"

* * *

After a long difficult kitting, Dark Water of Flowing River was the mother to three daughters. The biggest kit was a silver and black tabby who was named Echo Traveling Through Valley. The next kit was a long haired mottled gray tabby named Rain Flowing Into Creek. The smallest kit was a pale brown tabby who was named Ivy That Grows on Bark. All of the kits would become prey-hunters.

"I wish Falcon was still alive. He would have loved the kits," the drowsy new mother mewed longingly.

Stoneteller knew of the she-cat's pain because Falcon was his own brother. He and Falcon were so close, but he had been killed by a hawk because he was protecting a to-be. He fell off the ledge, taking the hawk with him.

He looked down at the small kits. The kits all had his brother's resemblance in them. All of the kits had white paws like his brother. Rain and Ivy shared their long coats in common with each other and their father. Ivy looked like a little copy of his brother, but she was a lighter shade of brown.

"Don't fall to sleep yet; I'm going to get you some borage." he mewed gently.

The sleepy dark gray tabby queen nodded. He hurried into his herb storage and got the borage. He silently ran back to the nursery's cave. He gave her the borage. the queen lapped up the leaves quickly because she knew of their bitter taste.

"Sleep well," he told the nursing queen as he left the nursery to go to his own nest.

He sat down in his mossy nest and sighed. There were three fragments of rock... and three kits were born that same night. His ancestors was telling him something finally! Yet, he did not know what it was. He drifted off into a silent sleep.

* * *

**Allegiance of The Tribe of Rushing Water**

_Healer: Teller of Pointed Stones(Stoneteller)- _tall, lean, brown and white tom with messy fur and pale amber eyes

_Cave-Guards_

_Fire That Burns Down Pine(Fire)- _large dark reddish brown tabby with dark green eyes

_Talon of Angry Hawk(Talon)- _massive, broad shouldered, muscular, black tom with dark yellow eyes

_Cloud Drifting in Bright Sky(Cloud)- _lean gray and white she cat with dark blue eyes

_Howl of Lone Wolf(Howl)- _ragged furred, muscular, broad shouldered, mottled dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes

_Blue Sky Before Storm(Blue)- _long legged, muscular, long haired, dark blue-gray tom with white paws and pale icy blue eyes

_Minnow Swimming Up Rushing Brook(Minnow)- _small dark gray she cat with silver streaks and amber eyes

_Flight of Golden Falcon(Flight)- _tall, broad shouldered, slender, sleek dark golden brown tabby she cat with pale green eyes

_Prey-Hunters_

_Stone Where Eagle Sits(Stone)- _small, long haired, silver gray tom with pale amber eyes

_Raven That Calls at Dusk(Raven)- _long legged, slender, sleek black tom with a splash of white on his chest and dark green eyes

_Cedar Pushed by Strong Gales(Cedar)- _brown tabby tom with a short tail and pale green eyes

_Echo Traveling Through Valley(Echo)- _slender, sleek, silver and black tabby she cat with white paws and dark green eyes

_Ivy That Grows on Bark(Ivy)- _small, slender, long haired, sleek pale brown tabby she cat with a white chest, white paws, and dark green eyes

_Rain Flowing Into Creek(Rain)- _slender, long haired, sleek, dappled, mottled gray tabby she cat with white paws, white patches, and dark blue eyes

_To-bes_

_Petal of Tiny Flower(Petal)- _undersized pale gray almost white she cat with pale green eyes(prey-hunter)

_Star Falling in Black Sky(Star)- _black she cat with white specks and pale blue eyes(cave-guard)

_Bright Sun Shining During Noon(Bright)- _broad shouldered, ragged furred, golden tabby tom with amber eyes(cave-guard)

_Swoop When Eagle Dives(Swoop)- _tall dark ginger tom with dark green eyes(cave-guard)

_Oak Where Swallow Sings(Oak)- _long legged, sleek dark brown tom with pale creamy brown patches and yellow eyes(prey-hunter)

_Queens_

_Dark Water of Flowing River(Dark)- _slender, dark gray tabby she cat with dark green eyes; a former cave-guard; mother of Blue's kits: Pool, Sky, and Gray

_Moss That Clings to Pebble(Moss)- _tortoiseshell and white she cat with icy blue eyes; former prey-hunter; expecting Cedar's kits

_Elders_

_White Snow Falling at Night(White)- _small pure white she cat with dark gray eats and icy blue eyes; former prey hunter

_Otter Splashing in Rippling Pool(Otter)- _dusky brown tom with amber eyes; former cave-guard

_Kits_

_Pool Shadowed by Rocks(Pool)- _lean, long legged, dark blue-gray tom with dark green eyes

_Sky as Sun Sets(Sky)- _dark blue-gray she cat with green eyes

_Gray Clouds That Bring Storms(Gray)- _blue-gray she cat with white specks and green eyes


End file.
